


Once upon a farm

by candlelight27



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Gen, Harvest Moon AU, Inspired by Stardew Valley, Reader-Insert, Stardew Valley AU, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: A collection of x reader insert drabbles in a farm game AU
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Once upon a farm

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to chill down a bit because I love farm games and I think all of Fódlan needs to relax too. If you've got a request I can't guarantee I'll do it but shoot your shot lol. As always, I hope you enjoy these little drabbles!

Under the heat of a sunny Summer day, you rushed towards Claude’s stall, right next to the inn, hoping it was still open. You’d been meaning to go for a week to buy some of his unique seeds, yet you hadn’t had a moment to yourself until then. You were scared that you had missed your chance because, despite the success of his products, Claude didn’t stay for too long in the places he visited.

“Hey!”, he greeted as he saw your figure. He waved at you and showed a toothy smile. “I missed you! How long have it been? Three months? Had you already forgotten about me?”

“No! I’m installing a new barn, and I don’t have time for anything”, you took a deep breath, relieved that you could find Claude. As you got closer, you could see he was eating. “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt. I can come tomorrow!”

“Don’t worry!”, Claude answered. “I actually made way too much; would you like to try it? It’s spiced chicken.”

You took the offering with a nod and a muttered ‘thank you’.

“Take a seat, don’t be shy!”, he exclaimed. You did as he told you, a bit nervous. You’ve known Claude for some time, but you weren’t that close to him. Still, you didn’t want to cause a bad impression. “So, how come you’ve ended up in a place like this? You never told me.”

“The farm where I live is inherited. One day, suddenly, I had to choose if I wanted to keep it or sell it. But I wanted to start a new life, so here I am,” you explained, devouring the chicken. The only things you had eaten in all day was breakfast, and Claude’s cooking was delicious.

“So, are you enjoying that new life?”, the brunet asked.

“Yes, but it’s way too much work!”, you sighed.

Claude laughed as he munched on his meal.

“Choosing your own path is always hard, but in my opinion, it pays off”, he smirked.

“And how is the life of a travelling merchant?”, you questioned, quite curious. Claude has always been an indecipherable mystery for you, as he never talked about himself and never let on what he was thinking. 

“It’s challenging. But I like it”, Claude stated. “I’ve always wanted to travel the world, see what life had in store for me. And so far, I’m liking it. I’ve learned infinitely more than I would have, had I stayed home.”

“I see”, you said, but you noticed his smile had a sad tint. “Don’t you miss home?”

“I do. I miss Almyra. Its food, its people. Even my family – and let me add, that was a big surprise!”, he joked. “Still, there’s something I long for, something I haven’t found yet.”

“But people say you’ve travelled all the continent!”, you remarked.

“I have.” Claude nodded, proud of his adventures.

“How haven’t you found it?”

“Well, that thing is not easy to find”, he laid back and placed his arms behind his head. He reminded you of your own cat, taking in the sunshine and the warmth. “I long for a true friend. A soulmate of some kind. But it seems that my wish eludes me.”

“And how are you supposed to know you’ve found the one if you don’t get to know that person?”, you argued.

“That’s something we’ll feel right away!”, Claude defended his thesis.

“I think you have to build trust before that happens, Claude”, you reflected. It sounded nice, and you realised you didn’t have a person like that, either.

“Perhaps you’re right…”, his smile grew, as if he had found a hidden treasure. “Maybe I should come here from time to time to listen to your wisdom.”

“Don’t mock me!”

“I’m not joking, I swear.” He looked at your empty plate, and then stood up. “I have to go; I’m going to buy some things in Remire.”

“I almost forgot the seeds!”, you remembered suddenly. “Could you sell me some, please?”

“Sure. Take them for free,” he said while he prepared a paper bag with a wide selection of his stock.

“I can’t accept them, Claude!” You moved your hands before your body, confused, and denied with your head. “You invited me for lunch, I can’t accept this gift!”

“Yes, you can”, he chuckled deeply. “I’m pretty tired of eating alone, and your visit made my day. That’s way more than what money can buy.”

“Okay… Thank you, Claude.”


End file.
